mdickiefandomcom-20200213-history
Extra Lives
Description Dickie's unique brand of violence culminates in the biggest and bloodiest adventure yet. See how long you can survive in a world full of brainless zombies and heartless humans! Develop unique relationships with 200 other characters spread across 8 warring factions - each with their own beliefs about what the problem is and how to solve it. Explore over 50 different locations on your journey to restore order to every corner of the city, with hundreds of interactive objects to help you along the way. Featuring an above-average combat system from the Wrestling Revolution series, tearing enemies apart has never been so satisfying! Although the game is mostly free to play, you can upgrade to "infinitely" enhance your experience. Start with a character of your creation and save your changes to all others to make the world your own. You can even choose how many zombies you start with to either dive in at the deep end or ensure a slow build. Full access to the special "Deathmatch" mode also gives you all the fun of slaying zombies with none of the pressure! Controls Extra Live features both the traditional one-handed control system found in games like Hard Times and Super City as well as the newer two-handed system first used in Wrecked. Two-Handed System The two-handed system is the default control used in Extra Lives. It allows for full utility of both hands, allowing for instance a character to dual-wield weapons or hold a weapon with a shield. Note however, that a character can only utilise 1 aimed weapon (pistol, revolver, machine gun, crossbow, laser rifle, etc.) at a time. If 2 aimed weapons are picked-up, the character can use neither of them. However, melee weapons have no such restrictions and can be dual-wielded or paired with an aimed weapon. * Moving involves pressing any of the directional buttons. To run, double-tap any of these directional buttons. * The RED fist buttons allow you to attack from either side. * The BLUE hand buttons allow you to pick-up or drop with the item either hand. To throw the item, hold a directional button and press the pick-up button corresponding to the hand which the item is held (e.g., hold left directional button and left pick-up button to throw item held by left hand to the left) * Pressing both attack and pick-up buttons on either side will attempt to use what is in that hand - such as eating food or reading books (notice that some actions may cause you to swap hands to use them properly). * Pressing both pick-up b * Both hands can also be used to pick up larger furniture such as boxes, tables, refrigerators, etc. so long as there are no other items in proximity. Note that your energy level affects how you pick up a furniture. When your energy level is normal (beyond a threshold), you are able to lift furniture above your head and subsequently throw them in any direction. This is useful in instances such as throwing oil barrels to damage enemies or throwing refrigerators to acquire food. Below that same threshold, you are only able to hold the furniture at waist level and will not be able to throw it. * Pressing both attack buttons together will attempt to grab your opponent (press again to release or any other combination of buttons to execute moves). * To allow the character to sleep, touch the Health Meter. This is unlike earlier games where the character is only able to sleep by accessing the options table (via touching the clock) One-Handed System The traditional one-handed system comprises 5 buttons, A, G, R, P, T. In a one-handed system, the character is only able to pick up a single item which may be disadvantageous in Extra Lives. * Moving involves pressing any of the directional buttons. To run, press R'''. * Press '''A '''to attack. * Press '''P to pick up or drop an item. To throw the item, hold the directional button and press P'''. * Press '''T to use an item * Press''' R+P to combine two items placed in proximity to each other. This will also work if one item is in the hand and the other is on the ground. (In other games, '''R+P sets fire to the item on the ground. This no longer works in extra lives). * Press the G''' button to grab the opponent. Pressing '''A after grabbing will execute a wrestling move. * To allow the character to sleep, touch the Health Meter. This is unlike earlier games where the character is only able to sleep by accessing the options table (via touching the clock) Factions Extra Lives consist of 9 factions in total. Each of these factions have different interpretations, as well as solutions, regarding dealing with the zombie apocalypse. This ultimately causes friction amongst factions. # Loners - a default faction for a character unaffiliated with any other faction. # Masters - a religious group, which discourages violence against humans or zombies alike and works towards curing zombies instead. # Natives - a tribe comprising natives from the Wrecked island. Hostile against zombies and outsiders. # Survivors - a group of survivors shipwrecked on the Wrecked island, who now fights to survive the zombie apocalypse # Civilians - a faction consisting of civilians working to restore their city from the zombie apocalypse. # Protesters - a rebel group standing up for the "trans-living" and believes in giving blood to the zombies. # Fighters - a faction comprising of popular pro-wrestlers from NFL or UFCLevel Winner. (2017, Nov 9). Extra Lives Survival Guide: 10 Advanced Survival Tips and Tricks to Remember. Retrieved from: http://www.levelwinner.com/extra-lives-strategy-guide-advanced-survival-tips-tricks/ # Soldiers - a military group comprising of soldiers, police and Ghostbusters. # Rogues - a group comprising characters from popular literature who take the advantage of society crumbling to commit crimes and murders. Other factions While not strictly a faction of its own right, Zombies and Deceased (dead characters) are categorized separately from their original faction in-game. However, they still belong to their respective faction and will be listed as so when reverted to human state or revived. Gameplay The objective of Extra Lives is to survive the zombie apocalypse. This involves ultimately eliminating all of the zombies from the map until it is zombie-free. Energy and Hunger The key to maintaining your character's health is to ensure the the energy and hunger bars are as full as possible. # The top energy bar is essentially the health bar of the character. When fully depleted, the character either dies or becomes a zombie, though there is also a chance that your playable character is revived by a NPC. Sleeping allows one to fill up the energy bar, at the cost of draining the hunger bar. Sleeping on furniture such as a bed, table or even a coffin can give higher rates of energy regeneration while consuming the same amount of hunger. While at the Church location, praying (activated by tapping the energy bar) similarly refills the energy bar, but a key difference is that one can fully fill the energy bar even when hunger bar has been completely depleted. # The lower hunger bar drains at a constant rate, but the drain rate increases when the character is running or engaged in activity like attacking, grappling, etc. To fill the hunger bar, one has to locate sources of food and consume them by pressing both attack and pick-up buttons (or T 'in one-handed mode). Multiple food are to be consumed before the bar can be fully filled, if it was completely depleted before. The most easily available source of food are from animals and plants. Half-destroying a tree or bush will yield you an edible fruit or vegetable, as will killing animals or dismembering live humans, which yields you meat. See '(food sources- placeholder) for more details about food items. Death Death occurs when your energy bar is completely depleted. If one does not turn into a zombie, and is neither permanently dead (i.e. you have to start a new game), various outcomes may occur. Due to zombie spawning mechanic of the game, the chances of a revival are much less compared with Wrecked. # An ally revives you, and tells you to take care of you health in future. You usually respawn in your home base or the hospital when this occurs. # An ally revives you, saying that news of your death is 'fake news', and he had kept you alive to prove it. # An opposing faction (except Loners) revives you, asking you to join and pledge allegiance to them in exchange for saving your live. Rejection of this offer results in a permanent death. However, this can be avoided by exiting to to the menu while in-dialogue before an option shows up for you to choose to join the opposing faction. # An enemy saves your lives, and tells you that he/she has kept you alive long enough to watch you die. You subsequently die (permanently). This can also be avoided by exiting to the game menu while in-dialogue. Zombies Your character can turn into a zombie if your energy (health) bar is fully depleted. When this happens, the screen darkens for a few seconds, until you get reborn as a zombie. As a zombie, you gain increased strength at the cost of greater fragility, hence the likelihood of limb loss increases. To turn back into a human, the zombie must consume healthy flesh (live humans) and fill their energy bar to full, or seek an antidote. The syringe and potion containing the purple antidote are the only items that can cure a zombie. However, one can also seek someone from a Master who can restore you to your human state when you are grabbed by the Master. When cured, you return to the same initial number of limbs before you turned into a zombie. (i.e., a zombie with no limbs becomes a fully-limbed human when cured) Zombies have much lesser mobility than their human counterparts. They are unable to run, and walk with a slow gait with arms outstretched. Zombies can dual-wield items as per normal (unless you use a One-handed control), but they cannot operate complex machinery, such as guns, flamethrowers, etc. and will only use these as a melee weapon, however melee weapons work as per normal on zombies. For some reasons, zombies may still operate vehicles like cars, motorcycles or bikes. Zombies consumes human flesh by biting parts of the human body. Depending on whether the zombie is on the ground or still walking, it can bite a human character on the neck, from behind the neck or at the ankles. During such an attack, a zombie is most vulnerable to throws or slams which can easily decapitate the zombie or dismember its limbs. Zombies are unable to sleep to regain energy, hence only consumption of flesh can increase their health, which it needs to transform back into a human. A point to note is that energy bar depletion will not kill a zombie since it is already undead. A zombie is only killed when it loses its head. Crafting Crafting is an essential component of Extra Lives, as it allows the player to gain access to better weaponry or equipment. It is accomplished through holding both pick-up buttons when carrying both ingredients, or by pressing R + P in one-handed mode. An in-game list provides crafting recipes for basic items, although the list is non-exhaustive and there are many secret recipes to be found. Recipes are divided into Hand Recipes which includes weapons and equipment, and Ground Recipes, which refer to environmental crafting such as planting of trees, shrubs, rocks. See (recipes- placeholder) for a complete list of recipes. Allies and Enemies Having allies is important for survival. An ally NPC will aid the player if his character is attacked by an enemy NPC. Typically, all members of the same faction, except Loners which are neutral to each other, are allies by default, unless you have offended a particular one of them. You can gain allies by doing things for others. Gaining Allies There are various ways of gaining an ally in case the particular NPC is hostile or neutral towards you, for both NPCs of the same of different factions. Allies can be changed by editing the 'Friends' tab in the editor, and while the display shows only the most recent ally, this overlaps with all your previous alliances. * Missions - You can gain an ally by completing missions assigned by the NPC player. * Gifts - Alternatively, you can befriend a NPC by picking up any random item and drop it next to a neutral (non-hostile) NPC in order to gift the item, but this has a small chance of backfiring and earning you an enemy instead. * Accepting Partnerships - A NPC of the same faction or another ally of different faction may offer to team up with you. This occurs usually after defeating a common enemy, such as a zombie. Accepting the invitation will make the friendly NPC your partner, who will follow you as you travel around the map, which is highly useful especially when outnumbered. Rejecting the partnership will earn you an enemy, however. * Association - An hostile or neutral NPC may befriend you if you and the NPC have a mutual ally. After all, a friend of your friend is your friend. ** "I didn't like you at first, (player name), but any friend of (mutual friend) is my friend of mine!" ** "Hey (player name), I hear you know (mutual friend)? Well any friend of his is a friend of mine as well!" * * G''' Zombies''' - Doing acts of common good, such as killing zombies, will earn you allies as well. This is usually preceded by a NPC comment "That was the XXXth zombie you've killed! I wish you were on our side..." ''or a variation of the above. * '''Saving Lives' - Saving a life, i.e. a NPC who was dying will usually earn you an ally. You can do so by pressing grab button(s) while the NPC is lying on the floor unconscious or dying. However, this is a variable depending on the state of relation with the NPC. If the person you saved was hostile towards you before, there is still a chance that the NPC will still attack you. Some alternate scenarios include a member of his/her faction expressing their gratitude for saving the NPC (which earn you an ally) or an unrelated NPC being upset that you saved someone who they deemed unworthy of saving. ** "Thanks for saving my life, (player name)! I'm not sure I could have lasted much longer..." ** "Thanks for saving (rescued NPC), (player name)! We thought we've lost him back there.." ** "Why did you have to interfere (player name)? You don't get to decide who lives or dies!" ** "Why did you save (NPC name)? We'd be better off without him!" * Restoring Human Form - Turning a zombie back to a human through the use of the syringe or potion will cause the NPC to be grateful to you and gain you an ally. This can also occur via a mission given by another NPC to cure a certain Zombie. Again, there is a chance of the cured NPC remaining hostile if it was before. ** "Thanks for curing me, (player name)! Being half-dead was worse than being 100% dead..." ** "I swear I hand no control over my body just now! It's like I was being controlled by somebody else..." ** "Why did you cure me (player name)? Life is a responsibility I don't want!" * Peace Treaty - Occasionally, hostile NPCs will offer you a peace treaty in light of the zombie apocalypse, and will aid you to fight zombies or other opponents. This treaty is however broken if you attack (dismember) their faction members or the person who offered you the peace treaty. ** "Listen (player name), I don't like you any more than you like me - but at least we're alive! If we want to stay alive, don't you think we should focus our energy on the real threat?" * Faction Invitations - Accepting invitations to join a faction will usually make the entire faction your allies. However, some members of your new faction will warn you to stay out of their way and will remain hostile. "We may be on the same side (player name), but we'll never be on the same page! Stay out of my way." * Murder - This applies to Rogues and Protesters faction NPCs only. They will comment "That's the XXXth person you've killed! Are you trying to break my record?" or "(Dead NPC) was the XXXth person you've killed! You're helping to make the world a better place." ''after you've killed another NPC not belonging to the Rogues or Protesters faction respectively. Neutral NPCs Through use of limited physical force, hostile NPCs may be forced into submission and will no longer attack you. This is particularly useful especially if you do not want to kill the NPC, when he/she is of the same faction or you are of the Masters faction, since killing the hostile NPC in such cases will get you expelled from your group. After a number of brawls, the hostile NPC may submit to you and remain in a state of neutrality if you see the following comments # ''"Alright, you win (player name)! I don't want anymore beef with you..." # "You're tougher than me, (player name)! I don't want any trouble with you..." # "You're stronger than me, (player name)! I don't want any trouble with you..." # "You're faster than me, (player name)! I don't want any trouble with you..." Gaining Enemies You may want to avoid or explore the following which will earn you enemies, depending on what your goals in the game are. Alternatively, the editor allows one to change your enemies (or remove yourself as the enemy of some other NPC). Friends, Partners, and Lovers are mutually exclusive from your Enemies. If you use the editor to change your enemy to a friend, partner or lover he or she automatically ceases to be your enemy. * Serial Murder - Exceeding 10 murders will cause the entirety of NPCs in the same map location as you to call you out for being a common danger or a 'greater threat than the zombies'. This occurs only one time, usually upon the first few minutes of starting up the game (includes starting saved games). When this occurs, everyone in that location, even friendly NPCs, will turn against you and starting attacking you, and its best to flee to a empty area to counterattack or to another location altogether. The only exceptions to a friendly NPC betraying you are Masters who do not attack people or Rogues who embrace murder in itself. Additionally, killing more people may prompt NPCs who are not already hostile to attack you as they deem you to be creating more zombies. ** "Do you realise that XXX people have died since you come here? One thing we can all agree is that the world would be a lot safer if you weren't in it! That's why none of us will stop until YOU are the one that's dead!" ** "Do you realise that (dead NPC) was the XXXth person you've killed? You're an even bigger threat than the zombies!" ** "Was it really necessary to kill (dead NPC)? All you did was to create another Zombie!" * Grievances '- Members of the same faction will turn against you if you kill or brutally harm one of their own. The same will occur if you kill a friend of a NPC, who will then become hostile towards you. ** ''"What you did to (dismembered NPC) was barbaric! Perhaps I should show you how it feels?" ** "Hey, (player name), watch who you mess with! (enemy NPC) happens to be a friend of mine..." ** "Hey, (player name), everybody knows that you were responsible for what happened to (dead NPC). He was a good friend of mine, so I'll make sure you pay for what you've done!" ** "An attack on one (faction member) is an attack on every (faction member). We'll make you pay for taking (dead NPC) away from us, (player name)!" * '''Grievous Harm - Dismembering (cutting off an arm or leg) anybody will automatically gain you an enemy, irregardless of faction or alliance. ** "Look what you've done (player name)! I'll be scarred for life because of you! I'll use whatever strength I have left to make sure you suffer even more!" * 'Killing Zombies '- Killing zombies will offend the Protesters or Masters faction, who do not approve of violence against zombies. If you happen to decapitate a zombie that was a friend of a NPC, they will start attacking you as well. ** "You sociopaths are even worse than the zombies! They may be brainless, but you're heartless..." ** "It may not look like it now, but (zombie name) used to be my friend! Don't make me choose between you and him because you could never win, (player name)! ** He may have been just another zombie to you, but (NPC name) was my friend. I don't know if I could have saved him, but you robbed me of the only hope I have left/chance to find out!" Other Relationships Beyond the typical ally/enemy relationships between various NPCs and the player, this can manifest into more complex relations. Partners Partners are basically allies that tag along with you as you travel the map. This is useful especially if you dealing with areas of high enemy concentration, such as enemy faction bases and zombie infested areas, since the NPC partner can aid in attacking the enemy which increases your chances of survival. An NPC becomes a partner when you accept a partnership with him/her. (see Gaining Allies - Accepting Partnerships). Some partnerships are temporary, such as when an NPC offers to tag along when you are assigned a particular mission. On other occasions, NPCs offer to partner you when you aid them in defeating common enemies, for example. Partnerships may or may not eventually turn hostile, as the NPC will proclaim to have been 'tired of living in your shadow' or that 'familiarity breeds contempt' and will thus start attacking you. This however is usually rare. When your child (with an NPC) would be considered as your lover's partner. Partners can be changed via the editor. * "We make a pretty good team, (player name), why don't we travel everywhere together?" * "Thanks for meeting me (player name), how do you feel about teaming up?" * "I understand you are on a mission to (mission description), how would you like me to tag along to see if I can help?" Lovers Character relations may further develop into romantic relations. This occurs only between a friendly NPC of different sex from the player's character but the chances of such a relationship is random. After several occasions of "making out", your lover will introduce you to your child who is a friendly NPC and subsequently tag along with you along with his/her mother. From time to time, you may be asked to "provide for" the child by accomplishing missions assigned by the NPC. It is possible to enter a romantic relation with more than one person. However, if caught having an "affair", your original partner will turn call you out and turn hostile towards your new partner or yourself, or both. Additionally offspring from different partners have a tendency of fighting between themselves. There are exceptions to this however: From time to time, a member of your faction will offer you a chance to "make love with all our women" in order to repopulate the faction; Getting caught in an "affair" will sometimes result in the original partner requesting to 'have a threesome to share the love'; Lovers can also be changed via the editor, and it is possible to have multiple lovers this way. Map The map comprises 46 different locations that can be explored by the player. It is shown whenever a player transits to another location, but can also be brought up in-game when the game is paused. Some locations are given color-codes which have several meanings: * Green - The green color on the map represents the home base of your aligned faction * Yellow - The yellow color is indicative of your current location * Red - The red zones identify areas of zombie outbreak * Dark Red - The dark red zones identify areas of high zombie concentrations, and are dangerous. Original Map In the initial release of Extra Lives, the left of the map consisted of the full island from Wrecked, which connected to the Forest from the East (of the Island). The Bridge was initially beside the Dock on the right of the map and connected back to the Island, while the Snow and Beach locations were absent in this version. The island was however removed in an update to simplify the map, and the Snow, Beach, and Bridge were repositioned as such in the current map. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Game Category:Games Category:Characters with more than one name